


Is This Fun For You?

by rollo_roll



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollo_roll/pseuds/rollo_roll
Summary: Basically, Michael and Rich are becoming very close and he stops talking to Jeremy completely.Rich kinda goes off on him and that convinces him to find and talk to Michael.(Btw Jeremy and Jake are jealous but they don't interact oops)





	Is This Fun For You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here! So if it's bad, I dunno, this popped into my mind while I was dreaming so I woke up at like 10AM to write it. 
> 
> This is really long man I took like an hour to write this rip

Jeremy hadn't noticed until it was too late that he totally fucked up. 

While he was dating Christine, he'd constantly have to turn down Michael's offers to hang out and play video games because his girlfriend was his number one priority. 

It started out small; Michael would shrug it off with a fake smile and say "It's cool, my man, have fun with the girl of your dreams." and that would be the end of it. No big deal, he'd waited almost three years to get her and now he had her. Why wouldn't he want to spend time with her? 

Then it became a less and less occurance where he'd be offered to hang out. Then the texts became rarer. Even their conversations became rarer and smaller and he hadn't even noticed until Christine broke up with him two months in. 

It was mutual, of course, as Jeremy couldn't feel the spark he'd anticipated with her, and she had finally come to terms with her be aromantic. It still stung a bit though, and he need Michael to talk about it to and help him through. 

That was the day before his actions' consequences hit him like a cinder block to the face. 

That next day of school he went to go to Michael's locker, to tell him the bad news...But stopped in his tracks when he saw Rich Goranski laughing with Michael at said locker. When did they become friends? 

Oh well, he thought, he'd catch him at lunch...Is what he said earlier that morning until the time actually arrived. 

At the table they all sat at, was Michael sitting on the corner with Rich in the middle of him and Jake Dillinger, who didn't seem to be as amused at they looked. Next to Jake was Jenna, and across from her were Chloe, Booke, and Christine. When the fuck did this happen? How long had the rearrangement been a thing? 

He shrugged it off again, this time with an unfamiliar feeling in his gut and sat down next to Christine. Michael didn't even so much as glance in his direction. 

 

So after two weeks of Rich being up his ass, Jeremy had had enough. 

He stopped at the red PT Cruiser that was in the school parking lot, already started and about to leave. 

"Michael!"

The dark skinned boy stopped what he was doing to look in the direction of his name, but gave an unamused look towards who had said it. 

Great, he thought, here we go. 

"What do you want?" He asked blankly, resting his cheek on his hand, his arm propped up on the car window that was rolled all the way down. 

Jeremy had fast walked to the car and stopped right in front of it, meeting Michael's unnatural cold stare. Was he..Mad at Jeremy? 

"We need to talk."

Michael let out a harsh laugh. "So NOW you wanna talk to me? Yeah, no thanks, I'm not going through this shit a third time." And before Jeremy could say anything else, the PT Cruiser pulled out if the parking lot and drove off, loud music seeming to vibrate the road around it. 

"He's pissed at you, dude."

Jeremy nearly jumped out of his own skin as he whipped around to see Rich behind him. 

"Lemme guess..He told you to piss off?" Rich asked, crossing his bare arms that were littered with burn scars. 

"Yeah..How do you know he's mad at me?" Jeremy asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Rich barked out a laugh and shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe because we've been side by side for almost a month and a half now?" Wait..A month? Jeremy thought they'd been super close for a couple of weeks...

"Yeah, I don't get that. Why are you two all buddy-buddy all of the sudden?"

"Because he came to me ranting and sobbing about you. You'd ditched him completely because you had Christine, and OBVIOUSLY didn't need him anymore, right?" Jeremy felt his eyes widen in shock. 

"Wh- No, I-"

"Lemme stop you right there to say, yes, you. Once you got with Christine, he stopped talking to him completely. He told me it felt like the SQUIP had taken you away all over again, but this time was a girl who you would never have gotten the grapes to ask out if he didn't encourage you to do it at five o'clock in the morning. The guy has major dependancy issues, and you threw him away like he was nothing not even a week after you realized you had done it for months before."

Jeremy felt the hot tears falling from his eyes, down his cheeks, and onto the pavement below him. Rich opened his eyes to the ugly truth that was 'You're an Awful Friend'. 

"I have to talk to Michael." Was all he said when he quickly regained him composure. 

"Then go, you know where he lives. It'd be best if you went today, since Jake has been telling me to get off Michael's dick, if you know what i'm saying." Of course Jake would be jealous, too-

Wait. Jealous?...Another truth slapped Jeremy across the face. That feeling that left a weight in his chest and a rock in his stomach was jealousy. Now he really needed to get to Michael, and fast, because a third piece of truth had tumbled into his brain. 

"Thanks, Rich!" He said with a wave as he began running down the street, looking back in time to see Rich with his hand up in a form of a lazy wave back. Something he'd obviously gotten from Michael. 

 

It took Jeremy maybe ten, fifteen minutes to get from the school to Michael's house, having to stop at his front porch to breathe. Once he could breathe without it hurting, he went inside the house, not bothering to knock because he knew he didn't have the nerve to. 

He knew exactly where to go; the basement, Michael's gaming room, tech room, smoke room, and bedroom all at the same time. He knocked on the door to the basement, not wanting to startle Michael or seem incredibly rude. Hell, he didn't have to nerve to knock on the front door, but he did with the basement door? 

It was silence he was greeted with. No voice saying to come in or go away, no sounds if feet walking up the stairs, no sound of a lighter or coughing, no video game soundtrack or strings if curses. Taking a deep breath, he put his hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it-

"The fuck are you doing in my house?" For the second time that day, Jeremy nearly leaped out of his skin. He quickly turned to his right to see Michael staring coldly at him, his hands in his hoodie pockets and headphones around his neck. 

"I- Uh- Need to-"

"Talk to me? What makes you think I WANT to?" He finished for him, cold stare narrowing to a glare. 

He'd never seen Michael this upset towards him a day in his life. And if he was being honest, it scared him. He'd watched Michael beat the shit out of someone and get suspended for ten days because they shoved Jeremy against a locker and gave him a bloody nose. And if he was mad enough to get physical...

Jeremy decided it'd be best not to think about it. 

"Well..I know you're mad at me, and I know I've been a shitty friend to you..I wanted to apologize." He half-expected the bitter, harsh laughed that left Michael's lips. 

"Is this fun for you?" He asked, the cold tone send a shiver down Jeremy's spine.

"Wh-What are you-"

 

Michael cut him off. "Does making me suffer amuse you? Because I'm starting to think that it really does."

"Michael, no, that's not-"

He was cut off again. "No? Then why does it seem like it? Because after I forgave you for the SQUIP, you seemed to just throw me aside for Christine. I was happy for you, y'know.You finally got your dream girl and everything was supposed to be perfect. You have friends, a girlfriend-"

"Me and Christine broke up two weeks ago." Jeremy suddenly blurted out. He happened to catch Michael's eyes widen slightly in surprise, but they quickly fell back into the same glare as before. 

"And now you suddenly need me again? For what, a good laugh? Someone to talk to when you feel bad? Am I just your fucking therapist, Jeremy?! Do you only keep me around because you know I won't go talking shit about you to anyone?!" Michael yelled, his hands out if his pockets and balled into fists at his sides. 

"No!! Michael, I just.." He stopped in case he'd be cut off again, but nothing came out of Michael's mouth so he kept going. "..I just haven't had any other friends before, let alone a girlfriend. I haven't figured out how to not cling to one person since we've done it for each other for so long." He explained slowly and cautiously. 

Michael didn't seem impressed, but his dark expression softened greatly. Jeremy overlooked his watery eyes and continued. "Look, I just don't know what to do! I know I'm an idiot, I know I messed up again and left you alone like that, and it was stupid of me and you don't deserve someone like me because you could do SO much better than an asshole like me, but-"

"Stop." His voice caught in his throat the instant he heard the voice and looked up from the ground. There stood Michael, the guy he'd never seen cry since maybe fourth grade, with tears running down his face. "Just...stop."

He didn't know what to say, so Jeremy took one cautious step closer to Michael, who did nothing to back away. Seeing this, Jeremy took another step closer, until they were inches apart, and wrapped his arms around him.

Michael immediately tensed and almost tried to pull away, but he couldn't bring himself to. He melted into the embrace seconds afterwards, wrapping his own arms around Jeremy tightly, as if he would disappear if he let go. He just cried, cried as silently as possible into Jeremy's shoulder, and he wasn't so quietly hysteric he would've sworn Jeremy was crying too. 

They didn't part for what seemed like hours, but in hindsight itbwas probably a few minutes. After getting the tears out of their systems, they each mumbled 'I'm sorry's to each other. "You still mad at me? I don't mind if you are." Jeremy asked through Michael's shoulder when they'd calmed completely. 

"...Man, I don't know. You know I'm too laid-back to be mad, especially not at you, it's not in me." Was his response. 

"Rich told me you have dependancy issues..What are you so dependant on? Why..didn't you tell me?"

"It's not obvious?" Michael let out a small laugh. "It just never came up in conversation, and since we always depended on each other for everything, it didn't really matter."

"You didn't tell me what you're dependant on."

"Oh..Right." Michael gave a small shrug. "Weed 'n' people, I guess." Jeremy figured the first one as much..Theyd really need to work on that one. But he paused at the second one. 

"People as in..Me? Is that why you keep forgiving me?" Jeremy felt the light nod against the crook of his neck. 

"But it isn't like that's the only reason I keep forgiving you.." He trailed off near the end, pulling away from Jeremy and he took a deep breath. 

"I have something to tell you." They both said at the same time, cracking smiles at each other and they both looked away sheepishly. "I..Guess I'll go." Michael said after a moment of silence between the two. 

"I..Uhm.." He refused to look Jeremy in the eyes, his cheeks going red and Jeremy had to admit it was truly an honor to watch Michael grow flustered. 

"I'm..Like, madly in love with you. Total homo." He shoved his hands in his red hoodie pockets as he spoke. Before he could say anything else, Jeremy groaned. "What?"

"That's what I was gonna say, you ass." Jeremy said, a grin plastered on his face. Said grin made Michael smile in relief. "This..Makes us a thing, yeah?"

Michael responded by giving him a kiss, soft, gentle, and leaving Jeremy yearning for more when he pulled away. He could feel his face growing hot, and it had to be obvious, as he could see Michael smirk

"That answer your question?"

Giving a kiss back to try and wipe said smirk from his newly-dubbed boyfriend's face, not at gentle or as soft as Michael's, Jeremy answered with a "Yes."


End file.
